


Don't fall asleep.

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Love, Mention of Death, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, loss of friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day, you took a bath and expect no visitors. You just wanted to lie down into your bed and sleep, but then Erwin appears and your plans change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SNK characters.  
> Another sleepless night, and so this happened.

You know when it's cold outside and you take a hot bath, then you put your clothes on and your skin feels tight and weird under them but at the same time you feel cozy? That's what I'm experiencing at this time. I was standing in my bathroom half-naked, towel wrapped around my body thoroughly, I don’t want it to fall down and have an unexpected visitor. Opening the door of my bathroom, I walked out into my room, pulling the towel off my head. It was quite difficult to dry your hair with only a towel, but what else can I do? I was a soldier after all, not a princess born with silver in mouth.

A deep sigh left my lips.

Being a soldier was hard, especially when you were under Survey Corps. Days here passed fast, just like the soldiers did. After each expedition there were less and less people here. Seeing your friends covered with blood and dead was the hardest. Nightmares were haunting me; I often woke up with a weird feeling on my hands. Feeling the warm blood on them, even though I washed them, I could still feel it. And those dead, lifeless eyes of my comrades were staring at me. Their bodies were missing a hand, leg or even the half of their body was gone, eaten. We tried to take their bodies with us, but not always it was possible. Sometimes we had to get rid of them, or leave them where they died.

How cruel it was, yes, but what else we were supposed to do?

A shiver ran down my spine when I felt massive palms on my shoulders. Running his hands up and down on my arms, warming me up a little. I turned my head to look at the stranger. It was him.

“You will catch cold,” he said “I will stay here tonight, just in case.” Whispering into my ear now, a little smile appeared on my lips.

“Will you?” His hands were slowly sneaking around my waist now, brushing his lips over my shoulder. I missed his warmth, presence, to be honest; I missed his warm breath on my skin too. I don’t even remember when the last time was since we were this close, and alone, together. His lips were softer than the butter, trailing kisses on my shoulder, moving to my neck. I tilted my head and closed my eyes, this feels so good. His hands were caressing my stomach; his tongue drew a little circle on my jawbone just below my earlobe. Hot and cold chills running through my nerves. A giggle left my lips.

“Stop it, you tease.” I turned around in his embrace, facing him now.” The fearless soldier is actually ticklish, I did not know that. What else are you hiding from me?” His mockery voice earned a little punch under his ribs, making him laugh.

“You know, _Commander_ , if you keep holding me like this, I might actually catch cold.” An unsatisfied sigh left his lips. Now I was the one smiling, triumphantly.

Without warning he caught my towel and took it off me. I gasped and a sudden heat was shining off my cheeks. Well, this wasn’t the first time he saw me naked, so why the show? I can’t control my body now, can I. Guess it is just a normal reaction, or not. I still felt uneasy over my few scars.

“Like what you see?” I asked, covering the scar on my pelvic bone with my hand, looking into his eyes which were clearly scanning my body thoroughly.

“Yes, very much so. Beautiful.” Erwin’s honest answer gave me a chill. He placed himself on the bed, shrugging off his boots and untying his bolo tie while I was shuffling in my wardrobe searching for my shirt and shorts in which I used to sleep. After a while of searching and dealing with his mockery I finally found it and dressed myself.

I turned on my heel and walked towards the bed, trying to abandon the idea of cleaning the wardrobe tomorrow, the mess I did there looked worse than Jean’s room. And his room was quite messy, Corporal’s favourite to check as the first one. It was always fun to watch. I’m quite glad over the fact that Levi was forbidden to enter my room; his cleaning was driving not only me, but everyone in the damn base crazy. Well, I had some extra work because of that matter but it was worth it. He can no longer run into my room anytime he wants and order me around to clean or do this and that.

I lay down next to Erwin, facing him. He covered us with the blanket and brought me closer, his right arm holding me tightly in his embrace. His left hand placed on my cheek, caressing the skin under my eye. I was starting to be sleepy.

“Do not fall asleep yet.” In his voice I could discern a touch of longing, need, like he did not want to say good night just yet. Erwin rolled a little, covering my petite body with his, leaning on his elbows not to squish me. Our eyes were locked, until his lips met mine with a bruising passion. Our kisses were getting intense and hard. His hand fisted up into my chestnut hair, his cologne was filling my nose, making my mind go crazy for him, craving for more. His tongue licked my lower lip, and with that I opened my mouth enough for his tongue to slip in.

He explored the inside of my mouth, our tongues pushing and prodding against each other. His tongue massage mine, making me moan into his mouth because of his taste. I could nearly feel the taste of the coffee as it rolled off my tongue and seeped down my throat with every push of his tongue against mine. He pulled himself closer, crushing my body to his, gently yet firm. He slanted my head further, deepening the kiss, I was opening and closing my mouth to the rhythm of his breathing. My lips started to ache, I was almost out of air.

In an instant I had pulled away and arched up into his muscly chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own.

“E-Erwin!” When I broke apart for air, I rested my forehead against his and gathered some much needed oxygen. He ran his nose along my jaw line, he inhaled. My fingers leisurely going up over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt, I felt his well built body under my fingertips. His bare chest was finally exposed to me, still the same with few more scars. His azure eyes were looking into mine; he released my hair and moved his hand down my shoulder, sneaking under my shirt.

When his fingertips touched my bare skin I felt an elecrizing feeling run through me. His hand ran slowly over my ribs and landed on my breast, his palm massaged my nipple. He grabbed at my skin, touching me everywhere, as if he couldn't get enough. Closing my eyes a moan left my lips.

“Look at me.” He ordered, I opened my eyes, lids fluttering as I stared up at him. I was a very obedient soldier, well, depends on to whom. He moved his lips to my jaw line and kissed it all the way to my chin down my neck, moving to my chest between my breasts.

For a moment he slipped out his hand from under my shirt and took it off me, and then he got rid of my shorts. Erwin quickly tugged off his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side on the floor. He was as impatient as me. I pressed my hips onto his, earning eager moan from him. I wanted him so badly. He lifted me a little bit, then he pressed his tip to my entrance, enjoying the moistness that greeted it.

A whimper escaped me as he pushed himself slowly but deeply into me. I moaned in ecstasy and closed my eyes, arching my back. His face pulls down into another feverish kiss. He pulled out slower than he had gone in and pushed back in faster, making my body shake with pleasure. It sent the most breathtaking vibrations through my entire body. His face buried in the crook of my neck.

Erwin spread my legs open and gripped onto my hips. I could tell he was feeling the same thing as I was by the way he tightly gripped onto me and the way he was now moving faster and rougher in and out. I hugged him with my legs over his waist, letting him go deeper, getting lost in the feel of him. He moaned into my skin, so did I into his ear, with each thrust. I moaned with the pleasure, desperately needing more. My climax was getting closer and closer.

I dug my nails into his shoulders as my whole body arched. I felt my core start to clench. With the next thrust I orgasmed. I felt his lips on my neck, kissing it, he thrusted into me rougher, after another two thrust I felt the warmth of his own pleasure inside of me. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead as he slipped out of me. Erwin pulled me into his arms and my back was snuggled against his chest.

“I’m glad I did not fell asleep.” I felt his lips on my skin curving into a smile.

“So am I.”


End file.
